


Time

by Es_Aitch



Series: Twelfth Doctor One Shots Series 10 [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bill Potts Mentioned, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-21 23:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Es_Aitch/pseuds/Es_Aitch
Summary: Moffat changed the ending for this one, so I can’t do ‘what happened after’ (le sigh).  So instead, this is what happened when the Doctor took “Time.”  Spoilers for "The Pilot".





	Time

The Doctor had to run. It’s what he always did when the emotions ran too deep. Bill’s pleas had reminded him so much of Donna. Only the difference this time was he was going to wipe Bill’s memories for his own selfish reasons. At least with Donna, it was to save her life. So he sent her away, had his brief argument with the three most important women in his life and then ran out in the direction opposite of Bill.

He found a little corner that he could tuck himself into and hide from the world for just a moment. Just long enough to breathe. None of the others had protested. Not like Bill had. Though, to be fair, they hadn’t quite realised what he was doing as quickly as she had. And by the time they would have, he was done wiping their minds. Not Bill, though.

He should have known. It’s why he noticed her. She smiled when she didn’t understand something. That thirst and excitement for knowledge is what caught his attention. They had spent several hours together every week night for two terms. Which is longer than he had ever tutored anyone. Well, that was because most people failed to attain a ‘First’ every time. Not Bill. She saw an opportunity and took hold of it with both hands. He supposed that made sense, since she was raised in a foster family.

The problem was, he had promises to keep. And yet… Yet he missed travelling he missed the adventures and the discovering new things. He missed saving people from danger.

He growled to himself and slowly made his way back to his office.

“All right! Fine. But if this all goes horribly wrong, I’m blaming all three of you, understand?”

Because it wouldn’t be his fault. Not this time. He couldn’t handle anything else being his fault right now.

He looked at the clock. Several hours had past.

“Well, it’s a good thing I have a time machine, then.”

With that, he got in the TARDIS and went to talk to Bill.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a super short fic for me, because I have too many questions about his 'promises', the 'vault', etc. And I can't properly write introspection when I don't know the answers to them. Still, I didn't want to leave this unwritten either.
> 
> Also, unless the 50-70 years thing is explained by Moffat, I have a lot of ideas for what happened then, so that will be a separate fic.


End file.
